The Mystery of the Ruins of Christmas
by Hariken-sama
Summary: Harry Potter seems to be missing every week upon Halloween for every year that his friends have known him. When the ghosts of Hogwarts seem to bring a proposal to the Headmaster's attention for the Halloween celebration of the year, the Headmaster agrees. For this Halloween celebration, the school will listen to the tale of the Pumpkin King about how two holidays meet...
1. Chapter 00

**Disclaimer:** Hariken-Sama does not own the series _'Harry Potter'_ nor the movie _'The Nightmare Before Christmas'_. They respectively own to J.K. Rowling and Tim Burton.

**AN:** This story is a crossover between Harry Potter and the Nightmare Before Christmas; it centers on the Harry Potter universe. Harry Potter will be Jack Skellington in this story and the main character. This story will center on the book that Hogwarts will receive and where everyone in the Great Hall will read the story and learns about Harry Potter's past and present. I have gotten my inspiration from **Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas** by shadowwritter329; so my first few chapters might seem like there's; by I will try to input my own style into it as i write on.

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Jack/Sally

**Language:**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Story**

_~Parseltongue~_

**Summary:** Harry Potter seems to be missing every week upon Halloween for every year that his friends have known him. When the ghosts of Hogwarts seem to bring a proposal to the Headmaster's attention for the Halloween celebration of the year, the Headmaster agrees. For this Halloween celebration, the school will listen to the tale of the Pumpkin King about how two holidays meet and how Christmas was almost ruined.

* * *

**Chapter 00: Introduction**

_Pixie, kobold, elf, and sprite,_

_All are on their rounds tonight;_

_In the wan moon's silver ray,_

_Thrives their helter-skelter play._

_~Joel Benton_

* * *

_Samhain:_ a Gaelic festival marking the end of the harvest season, a beginning of winter ('darker half' of the year). It is celebrated from sunset on October 31st to sunset on November 1st, which is nearly halfway between the autumn equinox and the winter solstice.

Along with Imbolc, Beltane and Lughnasad; it makes up the four Gaelic seasonal festivals.

It was observed in Ireland, Scotland and the Isle of Man. It was the time when cattle were brought back down from the summer pastures and when livestock were slaughtered for the winter. As at Beltane, special bonfires were lit. These were deemed to have protective and cleansing powers and there were rituals involving them.

_Halloween:_ also known as_ 'All Hallows' Eve'_; a yearly celebration observed in a number of countries on 31 October, the eve of the Western Christian feast of All Hallows' Day. It initiates the triduum of Hallowmas, the time in the liturgical year dedicated to remembering the dead, including saints (hallows), martyrs, and all the faithful departed believers.

Typical festive Halloween activities included trick-or-treating, attending costume parties, decorating, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns, lighting bonfires, apple bobbing, visiting haunted attractions, playing pranks, telling scary stories, and watching horror films.

Development of artifacts and symbols associated with Halloween formed over time. Jack-o'-lanterns are traditionally carried by guiders on _'All Hallows' Eve'_ in order to frighten evil spirits.

(0)

For centuries, witches and wizards have celebrated the _'Feast of the Dead'_ in Celtic countries by leaving food offerings on alters and doorsteps for the 'wandering dead.' Apples would be buried along roadsides and paths for spirits who were lost or had no descendants to provide for them. Turnips were hollowed out and carved to look like protective spirits, for this was a night of magic and chaos would run free.

The Wee Folke became very active, pulling pranks on unsuspecting humans. Traveling after dark was not advised. People dressed in white (like ghosts), wore disguises made of straw, or dressed as the opposite gender in order to fool the Nature spirits.

This was the time that the cattle and other livestock were slaughtered for eating in the ensuing winter months. Any crops still in the field on Samhain were considered taboo, and left as offerings to the Nature spirits. Bonfires were built, (originally called bone-fires, for after feasting, the bones were thrown in the fire as offerings for healthy and plentiful livestock in the New Year) and stones were marked with people's names. Then they were thrown into the fire, to be retrieved in the morning. The condition of the retrieved stone foretold of that person's fortune in the coming year.

Hearth fires were also lit from the village bonfire to ensure unity, and the ashes were spread over the harvested fields to protect and bless the land.

But as time passed, it became rarer and rarer for witches and wizards to openly practice the old ways.

In the middle ages, witch-hunt's were common as Muggles searched for witches or evidence of witchcraft, often involving moral panic, or mass hysteria. Muggles created the witch-hunt for many reasons; one of them because most, if not more were jealous of those that could do witchcraft or most were afraid that a witch would perform witchcraft on them.

So witchcraft became less common and those who were magical, slowly backed out of the mundane world.

(0)

It was not until the late 1500's that a small group of witches and wizards felt safe enough to practice the old ways once again. They banned together and created the first safe-haven for magical folks where young or old witches or wizards may come together and learn in peace. They called it _'Hogwarts.' _

As time went on, they decided to split the school up into four different houses; one for each of the founders.

'_Godric Gryffindor'_ became the founder of the Gryffindor house. A fair man who believed that any child who displayed magical abilities before their 11th birthday should be able to attend Hogwarts. Godric valued courage and bravery, believing these were the two most virtuous abilities a person can possess. Corresponding to the element of fire.

'_Helga Hufflepuff'_ became the founder of the Hufflepuff house. She was a kind and warm woman. She believed that the values of a person must possess to be sorted into Hufflepuff house are those of loyalty, patience, and hard work above all else. It is also known that she brought the house-elves to Hogwarts. Corresponding to the element of earth.

'_Rowena Ravenclaw'_ became the founder of the Ravenclaw house. She was a sharp and intelligent woman. Intellect was highly valued asset to the students of Ravenclaw house. Due to this, it is likely that Rowena wanted to make Hogwarts the very finest Wizarding School on earth, teaching those children with the highest intelligence. Corresponding to the element of air.

'_Salazar Slytherin'_ became the founder of the Slytherin house. Sly and cunning, he was not unlike many of the students he brought into his house. He believed strongly that only wizards of pure blood (i.e., those with a mother and father from wizarding families) should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Also known to be the first Parselmouth and successful Legilimens. Corresponding to the element of water.

With these four 'houses' at Hogwarts, witches and wizards once again began to learn magic of the old ways and helped to develop one of the most powerful schools in existence.

It is said that these young group of magicals helped also _developed…_

(0)

Just as the young woman was reading into the next chapter in the old tome, she was jerked out of her trance by a voice yelling at her in her ear.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

The young woman, Hermione, jerked her head forward with a scowl on her face and faced forward; towards the voice that rudely interrupted her. Looking up, Hermione saw the face of one of her best friends, Ronald (Ron) Weasley; had interrupted her.

Ronald (Ron) Weasley was a tall lankly boy. He had the signature Weasley hair just as the rest of his family did; messy and fire red with dark blue eyes. Ron was easily one of the tallest boys in their sixth year Gryffindor class; he was 6'1 and had freckles all over. He was also one of the best played chess players anywhere in the school.

'_But also had one of the worst table manners in the whole school,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she watched in a detached manner as Ron tried to talk to her while shoveling mounds of food into his mouth. The sad thing though was that Hermione was one of the few 'lucky ones' that could understand Ron talking while he ate.

"~_sigh~_ Really Ron, must you talk and eat at the same time? I did not understand a word you just said." Hermione said exasperatedly while shaking her head and putting away the old tome into her bag before Ron could put food all over it.

"Huh?" Ron said with a tilt of his head and then sheepishly put his fork down. After swallowing his food, Ron opened his mouth once more to repeat his question clearly this time. "'_Gulp,'_ I said Hermione, whether or not have you seen Harry today? I've tried looking for him everywhere, but I couldn't find him."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and contemplated on whether or not if she had seen Harry today or not. After a minute or two about thinking about it, Hermione could not recall having seen Harry today. "I don't think so Ron. I haven't seen Harry all day, come to think about it, I haven't seen very much this whole week. Have you?"

Ron thought about it and could also not recall having seen Harry much besides having seen him in the classes that he shared with him. "No. Hey, Hermione? Do you think something has happened to him? Because I haven't really seen Harry besides during class. I haven't even seen him during meals or in the hallways." Ron exclaimed as his voice became higher and higher in pitch.

"No...I…I don't know." Hermione said worriedly and began to look through the Great Hall, hoping to see if Harry was here or not.

It was Halloween day and Harry was nowhere to be found. The only things that Hermione saw was the students that were also eating in the Great Hall, ghosts that were trailing around, jack-o'-lanterns floating with candles above them, and light fog surrounding their feet and ankles. Typically, an everyday Halloween celebration at Hogwarts.

The only abnormal thing that Hermione could find was that there appeared to be more students in the Great Hall than normal. Hermione turned back to Ron and began to whisper hurriedly to him.

(0)

Across the Great Hall, where the teachers normally sat, you could see an abnormal amount of ghosts gathered around the Headmaster and professors. It seemed like the ghosts were all talking with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore about something important. Out of all the ghosts, it seemed like Nearly Headless Nick was the leader of the ghosts along with the Fat Friar.

After a moment or two of quiet whispering, Dumbledore nodded towards the two Ghosts; who floated back to their respected houses; and stood up and cleared his throat to gain the attention of the students. When that did not work, Dumbledore sighed quietly and rose his wand. With a **'BANG,'** the hall quickly quieted and looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

Dumbledore smiled out to the students and spoke calmly out to them, "May I have your attention please? As per tradition, we at Hogwarts, have an event every Halloween by a group of individuals. Either it is students, staff, ghosts, or house-elves. And this year, we have the pleasure of having the ghosts lead the events this year."

Dumbledore clapped as the rest of the student body clapped along with him and the staff; the ghosts in turn bowed or curtsied to those clapping for them.

"This year, the ghosts of Hogwarts have decided that a story will be told to us. They have decided to pay tribute to the _'Lord of Halloween'_ and _'All Hallows Eve'_; The Pumpkin King."

With that, Dumbledore held up a big black leather bound book that had a tall skeletal figure on a spiral hill with a large yellow-white moon behind him with a ghost dog beside him.

"This story is called the _'Nightmare Before Christmas'_, now if we all settle down; we should be able to finish it before tonight's banquet at twilight. If it is alright with everyone here, I shall be reading the story first."

(0)

While Dumbledore began to explain the book to the students, many muggleborns and half-bloods began to feel dread in the bottom of their stomachs. For them, the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ was no fantasy tale, in fact to them; it was very real and terrifying. It reminded a lot of them of that one Christmas eve many years ago, where Christmas was almost canceled and ruined by a certain individual.

Where terror had roamed for the whole night and day of Christmas, until Santa Clause had driven off the one who caused it.

As everyone was focused either in their own world or looking at Dumbledore; they a failed to notice that they had acquired a new specter. One that had flown in through the windows and was now eyeing everything below her from the rafter above the students. She had come back to Hogwarts as per her master's request on keeping eye on the students.

As the whispers died down and everyone became silent, the Headmaster opened the book and a projector of some sort formed above the heads of the students so that they may watch the scenes as the person reads the story.

* * *

**'Twas a long time ago; longer now than it seems.**

**In a place that perhaps, you've seen in your dreams.**

**For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the Holiday Worlds of old.**

**Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from.**

**If you haven't, I'd say It's time you begun…**

* * *

As Dumbledore read the end of that part, a violin and many other instruments began to play into the air and the candles went out.

A wisp of smoke began to rise from the book and took shapes as the students watched in wonder and awe. A scarecrow with a pumpkin head appeared with a sign above its head called Halloween Town. Leaves began to appear and dance around the scarecrow, it twirled around and around; it twirled three times and a cemetery came out.

* * *

**For the holidays are the results of much fuss; and hard work from the worlds that create them for us.**

**Well you see now, quite simply.**

**That's all that they do, make one unique holiday; especially for you.**

**But once, a calamity ever so great, occurred…when two holidays…met by mistake.**

* * *

"Well, this calls for some treats I'd say before we continue any farther." Dumbledore chuckled and with a snap of his fingers, plates upon plates of Halloween treats appeared on every table for everyone.

The hall began to whisper as students became excited, from Muggleborns and Hal-Bloods to Purebloods and teachers. Wondering if this year's event will be as great as the last.

After a while, the Great Hall quieted down once again as they waited for Dumbledore to continue again.

With a clearing of his throat, Dumbledore continued where he left off before. With a turn of a page and said…

* * *

_**TBC…**_

**Words: _2,561_**

**Published: _December 21, 2013_**


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer:** Hariken-Sama does not own the series _'Harry Potter'_ nor the movie _'The Nightmare Before Christmas'_. They respectively own to J.K. Rowling and Tim Burton.

**AN:** This story is a crossover between Harry Potter and the Nightmare Before Christmas; it centers on the Harry Potter universe. Harry Potter will be Jack Skellington in this story and the main character. This story will center on the book that Hogwarts will receive and where everyone in the Great Hall will read the story and learns about Harry Potter's past and present.

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Jack/Sally

**Language:**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Story**

_~Parseltongue~_

**Summary:** Harry Potter seems to be missing every week upon Halloween for every year that his friends have known him. When the ghosts of Hogwarts seem to bring a proposal to the Headmaster's attention for the Halloween celebration of the year, the Headmaster agrees. For this Halloween celebration, the school will listen to the tale of the Pumpkin King about how two holidays meet and how Christmas was almost ruined.

* * *

Chapter 01: Halloween Town

_As spirits roam the neighborhoods at night,_

_Let loose upon the Earth till it be light..._

_~Nicholas Gordon_

* * *

With a clearing of his throat, Dumbledore continued where he left off before. With a turn of a page Dumbledore said…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Halloween Town**

**Halloween was a very much celebrated holiday in Surrey England, Private Drive; it was the second most favorite holiday to the children and the parents. Children were running from houses to house, wearing costumes the ventured from vampires and ghouls to fairy princesses and queens. They would go to each house, collecting as mush candy as their bags could contain before they were to finish by the end of the night. **

**One particular family that night, the Dursley's, were trick-or-treating in a different neighborhood this year so that their son could have even more candy than other children. **

**The man; Vernon Dursley; was very heavy man. He looked to be a humanized walrus with a thick mustache and thin brown hair. His eyes were beady with greed and hatred, and his neck was fat and looked to have layers. His face was in a permanent scowl and red with rage, perspiration constantly coming down his forehead. It made to be a grossly state of a picture.**

* * *

"Ewww!" Was the collective saying of every student in the hall with the description that Vernon Dursley made. Girls were grossed out and the boys shuddered in disgust and vowed to never end up like Vernon.

* * *

**His wife; Petunia Dursley; was a very thin tall woman. She looked like a humanized giraffe and no curves what's so ever to speak of. She had blonde hair that was thin and a very long neck. Her eyes were squinting with greed and jealousy, and her horse-like teeth was bared with scorn for those around her.**

* * *

"Gasp!" was heard from the fashionist people around the hall in horror. They could not imagine a person, none the less a woman, looking like that.

**Finally, their son; Dudley Dursley; was a pig-like child. He was squat and short with curly blonde hair. His eyes were also full of greed and mischief, but not of the good kind. He was also overweight and his face was in a twisted scowl as he demanded everything and anything from his parents. He was dressed up as a king, but his clothes were tight and made him look even more ridiculous than normal.**

* * *

At the finally description of Dudley, everyone was frowning at the description of the child. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout frowned at the description of the child and his overweight body, and how the parents did not seem to properly take care of their child mentally and physically.

* * *

**As the family of three walked to Mongolia Street for more candy for their son, they left behind a person in their home. A person that all three seemed to hate with a passion that is rare in society. They left behind their nephew, Harry James Potter.**

* * *

"What!" screamed the majority of students and the staff in outrage.

"What does that mean, hate more than anything else?" McGonagall asked in both anger and horror. She knew where Harry lived and didn't like the sound of which she was hearing.

Professor McGonagall then stood up and rounded upon to Dumbledore in furry and feminine rage. "I told you. I told you! You should have never left Harry with those despicable people."

As McGonagall continued to scream in rage and fury towards Dumbledore, whom seem to shrink down in his seat with a scared and troubled expression, the rest of the students in the hall looked at the scene in shock and fascination. The screaming and yelling seemed to go on for a few more minutes until McGonagall finally stopped with a huff, then turned and sat down mumbling to herself and Madam Pomfrey about medical scans and such they would force Harry through.

While some others were wondering why on earth they were reading about Harry Potter.

Dumbledore cleared his throat in embarrassment and paused. _'Surely that wasn't true. If the magical detector did not pick upon it, then the wards must be doing fine. Perhaps a visit to number four is in order sometime in the nearby future.'_

* * *

**Said boy was right now sneaking out of the house, walking towards the woods two blocks away from where his family lived with a large smile upon his face that rarely came through in his short life so far. As he walked through the woods, the trees eventually became heavier and older, the bush more common and wilder, and the leaves dancing through the air as if they were excited. **

**Finally after an indescribable time, young Harry, came into a rather interesting clearing. For in the clearing there were trees with doors upon them. They had a Christmas tree for Christmas; a wine glass for New Year's Eve; a heart for Valentine's; a four leaf clover for St. Patrick's; an egg for Easter; a turkey for Thanksgiving; and a jack-o-lantern for Halloween.**

* * *

"Ohh!" everyone seemed to say as they saw the images come out of the leather book.

* * *

**As Harry walked towards each door, seeing if what he saw was indeed real, one door in particular seemed to call out to Harry. Following his instinct, for it has never guided him wrong, Harry walked towards the biggest tree of them all, the Jack-o-Lantern tree. With a turn of its knob, the door swung open, showing nothing but darkness. After a second of contemplation with the pros and cons of going through the door, Harry decided to trust his instinct and stepped through the door, closing it behind him.**

* * *

"What?" seemed to be the collective thought of students and teachers alike. They were wondering how that seemed to be even possible. A tree with a door seemed weird; even for them.

* * *

**[A few years later]**

**The Halloween door one day opened, showing nothing but darkness without a breath of light. Soon a scarecrow appeared with a sign named **_**'Halloween Town'**_** above it. Leaves blew around it, making the scarecrow twirl and soon an image appeared. **

**Hills, bare trees and patches of pumpkins appeared; a graveyard with big stone headstones with a tall rot Iron Gate that surrounded it. The scarecrow was seen, with a mean looking jack-o-lantern for a head, dancing in the wind through the graveyard.**

* * *

The hall was quite listening and watching in wonder of such of a place that could exist.

* * *

**The graves stood out in the light of the full moon and shadows started to appear around the graves as music began to dance in the air.**

* * *

"Music?" was the respond of most of the hall.

"Students, for this part of the story, I ask of you all to not interrupt if you would like for me to sing the chorus."

The Weasley twins were chanting "Sing it! Sing it!" Dumbledore just chuckled before clearing his throat and began sing the words with the book.

* * *

**[SHADOW]**

_**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

**Shadows appeared on the graves, singing the chores' unto an unknown tune. **

**[SIAMESE SHADOW]**

_**Come with us and you will see**_

_**This, our town of Halloween**_

**The scene began to change and the Iron Gate screeched open and a ghastly sight began to form as a manor.**

**[PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS]**

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

_**[GHOSTS]**_

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_

**The ghost flew down a walkway lined with a metal spiked fence past another gate into Halloween Town. Hunted looking houses all decorated for Halloween. Past the hunted looking town hall and a large fountain with a strange looking monster spiting green water from it wide roaring like mouth into its pool below.**

**[CREATURE UNDER THE BED]**

_**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

**[MAN UNDER THE STAIRS]**

_**I am the one hiding under yours stairs**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

**[CORPSE CHORUS]**

_**This is Halloween; this is Halloween [repeat 5x's]**_

**A clock opens and Vampires open their coffins and float out of the door, flying through the door and into the night.**

**[VAMPIRES]**

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

**A short round man wearing a red ribbon saying mayor and a hat taller than he was appeared on a stage singing and dancing, spinning a full circle, his big smiling head staying were it was.**

**[MAYOR]**

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!**_

* * *

As the images flew through the Great Hall, people were gasping and screaming in fright as the grotesque pictures showed, while others were laughing in delight and giggling at the images.

* * *

**A cat came running down the stairs and jumped upon a trashcan.**

**[CORPSE CHORUS]**

_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**_

_**Something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll...**_

**A harlequin demon jumped from the trashcan as a werewolf wearing a large sweater clashed through a wooden fence and a melting man came up through a grate.**

**[HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF & MELTING MAN]**

_**Scream! This is Halloween**_

_**Red 'n' black, slimy green**_

**[WEREWOLF]**

_**Aren't you scared?**_

**Two witches on brooms flew down, zooming by as they continue the song with renewed vigor.**

**[WITCHES]**

_**Well, that's just fine**_

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

**The two witches passed the hanging tree as it walked down the path. It had a scary looking face and several skeletons hanging on rope, all smiling waiting for their que to sing.**

**[HANGING TREE]**

_**Everybody scream; everybody scream!**_

**[HANGED MEN]**

_**In our town of Halloween!**_

**A clown riding a unicycle came up and sang.**

**[CLOWN]**

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face**_

_**Here in a flash and gone without a trace!**_

**[SECOND GHOUL]**

_**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

**A large shadow showed upon the moon as it sang along before it dissolved into many bats and they flew off.**

**[OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW]**

_**I am the shadow on the moon at night**_

_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

* * *

The students were on the edge of their seats all attention on the catchy song and strange characters of Halloween town. Some were even singing and humming along with the chorus.

* * *

**[CORPSE CHORUS]**

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**Halloween! Halloween!**_

**The blade of galantine dropped down cutting a pumpkin as several monster children laugh at their fun, watched by their parents.**

**[CHILD CORPSE TRIO]**

_**Tender lumplings everywhere**_

_**Life's no fun without a good scare**_

**[PARENT CORPSES]**

_**That's our job, but we're not mean**_

_**In our town of Halloween**_

**The mayor lead the chorus as a zombie with a hatchet in its head pulled a scarecrow not unlike the one first seen on a wooden horse.**

**[CORPSE CHORUS]**

_**In this town**_

**[MAYOR]**

_**Don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!**_

**The citizens sand along as they followed the scarecrow through the town.**

**[CORPSE CHORUS]**

_**Skelleton Jack might catch you in the back**_

_**And scream like a banshee**_

_**Make you jump out of your skin**_

_**This is Halloween, everyone scream**_

_**Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**_

**The scarecrow came to life, grabbing a torch and stood on top of the horse. It swallowed the fire setting itself on aflame. It danced on top of the horse scaring some of the monster around it.**

* * *

Gasps and screams of horror were heard around the hall as they imagined the sight of the scarecrow setting itself on fire it seemed to bring.

* * *

_**Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!**_

**[EVERYONE]**

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

**The flaming scarecrow finished its dance and then jumped off flipped into the air and dived head first into the shallow pool and was gone as the crowd gathered around.**

**[CORPSE CHILD TRIO]**

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

_**[EVERYONE]**_

_**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat 4x's]**_

**And as the town sang the last verse a figure slowly came up from the glowing green water. It was a very tall and thin skeleton wearing a black pinstripe suit and a bat now tie. It had a large grin and it arms were crossed its long fingered hands on its shoulders. The skeleton slowly raised it arms one after the other as he climbed out of the pool and gave an eerie laugh that gave chills to all who heard it.**

**Every monster and citizen in Halloween Town began to clap and laugh as the skeleton began to bow and raise it hands.**

* * *

Many students in the Great Hall had their mouths opened in shock by the end of the song. Wondering what the hell they were getting themselves into.

* * *

**The two witches were sniggering to each other in high pitched voices, and the clown exclaimed to the Ghoul "It's over!" with a fist pump. And the Ghoul said "We've done it!" with a bump with its belly to the clown. **

**The werewolf said, "Wasn't terrifying," and the Ghoul said "What a night!" **

**The mayor walked through the crowd of people and said to the crowd, "Was it not a great night!" And everyone agreed and cheered for the skeleton man.**

**This was the Lord of Halloween; the great Pumpkin King; Jack Skellington.**

* * *

As Dumbledore finished the chapter and marked the book, the hall broke out in whispered conversations. The Slytherin's were wondering among themselves if any of the book was true; the Hufflepuff's were shivering in fright and were hoping that none of it was true; the Ravenclaw's were wondering on how the magic worked for the town and how the book had given the students images of the story; and finally the Gryffindor's were wondering if anything more interesting was going to happen any time soon.

Most of the muggleborns though knew what was happening, that this story was the same and real from Christmas' Eve years ago. They knew that this was going to be the same story as one of the most frightful night of their young lives.

(1)

Miles away, the uninspected visitor flew through the night, past Scotland and through England, until she flew through Private Drive street. She flew towards the woods until she came upon a clearing with seven large trees with doors upon them. She flew a few times in a circle till the tree with a jack-o-lantern opened for her. She flew through a cemetery and a town, up a large hill and through a magnificent mansion, until she landed upon a great skeletal figure; a certain Pumpkin King in fact.

With a tilt of its head, Jack listened closely as she hooted to him on what she saw at Hogwarts. About how the students reacted and what they were all reading in the Great Hall.

With a mad crackle, Jack spoke to his companion in glee, "Really? Well if they are indeed reading about what I think they are; it would be considered rude if I did not show up. Would it not?"

Jack sprang up from his leather seat and walked towards his wardrobe closet as the owl flew to her perch, watching Jack. "Hmn. What should I wear? No, no. Not this. Certainly not that!" Jack said to himself as he rifled through his closet for something perfect to wear.

Finally, with an exclamation of "Aha!" Jack pulled out his favorite suit. It was a black and gray pin-striped suit in three pieces with a long black tail coat and a black and red bat bow tie. With a large grin upon Jack's face, he turned to his two beloved companions, "Hedwig? Zero? What do you think?"

Jack's two companion looked at the clothing that Jack picked with approval and gave their response. "Hoot, hoot!" "Ruff! Bark!"

Jack smiled even wider as he put it on and spoke up once again after he was finished looking at the mirror, "Hey Zero? You up for a quick trip tonight?"

As Jack walked towards his door, all you could hear was the approval of a ghost dog named Zero as they left the mansion. "Ruff! Ruff."

* * *

_**TBC…**_

**Word Count:_ 3,007_**

**Published: _December 21, 2013_**


End file.
